Naruto e Hinata a Historia de um Amor
by Rakane Uzumake
Summary: Uma semana sem missões e um grande tedio de não ter nada pra fazer, leva a um encontro, e o que começou como um simples treino, se transformou em uma grande historia de amor.
1. O tedio

Oi faz algum tempo que tenho essa estória na cabeça, antes até de conhecer o Fanfiction, e alguns podem estar estranhado às mudanças, mais na verdade apenas estou voltando ao enredo que criei originalmente pois percebi que não estava gostando de como a fic estava ficando.

Primeiramente **! atenção! ** Como criei essa historia a partir de um episodio da primeira fase da serie pra não haver confusões lhes porei apar das mudanças:

1- Orochimaro morreu na luta contra o terceiro hokage, mais o terceiro não morreu, ele conseguiu tirar as kunais que controlavam os outros hokages e os mesmo antes de voltar a morrer em um ataque combinado com Sarutobi utilizando todo chacra que lhes restava, atacaram Orochimaro de surpresa e venceram.

2-Sasuke nunca foi embora.

3-Naruto e o ero-senin conseguiram trazer tsunade para ser a quinta e substituir Sarutobi que já estava velho pro posto, depois de lutar contra Kabuto que também invoca cobras, mais eles acabam com ele.

4-A aldeia do som foi vencida em uma parceria entre Konora e a aldeia da areia, além de algumas outras aldeias que descobriram que haviam bases do som em seus territorios.

5-A estória começa com Tsunade dando uma semana de folga pra todos os ninjas enquanto se prepara pra cerimônia de posse.

* * *

Naruto estava sem saber o que fazer, como não tinham missões e nem treino durante aquela semana, estava vagando sem rumo pelas ruas da vila tentando achar o que fazer.

- Que chato não tem nada pra fazer, nessa vila, a Sakuta-cha ta fazendo compras, o chato do Sasuke resolveu fazer faxina no bairro Uchiha já que tava com a semana livre e o Kakache sensei simplimente sumiu junto com o erro-senin "_ to achando que levou ele pra 'pesquisa de campo_' ".

- Já sei vou treinar na floresta, pelo menos, vou ter alguma coisa pra fazer.

Vagando pela floresta a procura de um bom lugar pra treinar, Naruto começa a sentir um chacra calmo e familiar por perto e resolve ver se consegue alguém pra treinar.

Ao se aproximar vê Hinata em posição de lotos de olhos fechados como se estivesse meditando e resolve deixa-la em paz quando percebe que a mesma esta abrindo os olhos e resolve se aproximar.

- Ei Hinata ta treinando também- percebe que a mesma ao vê-lo fica muito vermelha e começa a se preocupar – cê ta bem- se abaixa ao lado dela e toca em sua testa pra ver se não tem febre- não, ta sem febre- se possível ela fica mais vermelha e ele desiste de verificar- posso sentar – ela move a cabeça em afirmação- que você tava fazendo se não estou interrompendo.

- E eeee..uu tatatata..va treiiii..naaa...do ccoo..nntroleee do..do chacra.

- Legal nunca vi esse tipo de treinamento se não incomodar você pode me ensinar.

- Claaa..ro Naaaa...naruto ...-kum- responde super vermelha e se segurando pra não desmaiar.

- Massa como é tem que ficar nessa posição- diz entrando na posição de lotos- e o que eu faço.

- Voo..cê tem que fechar ossss... ooo..lhos e se concennn..trarrr nooo seee..uu chacra eee ttentar levarrr umma pequen..na foolhhaa ree..gu..lanndo a quaan..tidade de pel..oo corpo lee..vando e..ela de um...ma parte a oo..utra, da caa..beça aos pés.

- Parece um pouco complicado mais vou tentar.

Os dois fecham os olhos e começam a meditar se concentrando na corrente de chacra, Hinata faz sem grandes problemas, mais Naruto falhava visivelmente e logo estava cansado, mais gostou muito do treinamento, pois sabia que era importante, principalmente depois da dificuldade que enfrentou para fazer o reesengan, mais estava ficando tarde e eles precisavam voltar pra casa.

- Ei Hinata podemos treinar amanhã de novo, ou melhor já que agente tem a semana livre, se não incomodar gostaria de treinar comigo aqui.- Disse com a mão atrás da cabeça como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso.

Hinata quase desmaiou de alegria mais conseguiu se segurar e concordou com um aceno. Naruto ficou super feliz e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, se despedindo enquanto corria pra fora da floresta se ver que Hinata caia sentada, vermelha como um farol de transito e com o maior sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso que a acompanhou até a hora de dormir.


	2. Continuar

Como estou reorganizando a historia e consertando os erros, não sei a frequência com que postarei mais espero que consiga mandar um por semana, já modificados, para o enredo original e concluir o que falta da historia.

* * *

O treino durante aquela semana foi ótimo para os dois individualmente.

Hinata estava super contente de passá-la ao lado de seu amor, principalmente pelos beijos no rosto de despedida que se somaram a um abraço apertado e rápido a partir dos três últimos.

Quanto a Naruto, o fim da semana mostrou que seu controle de chacra havia melhorado visivelmente, e percebeu que o tempo passado ao lado de Hinata foi extremamente prazeroso e engraçado pela constante gagueira da mesma, e sua mania de corar com sua proximidade, ou por algumas coisas que dizia. Ao final da semana já estava acostumado e por algum motivo ainda desconhecido para o mesmo começou a achar bonitinho, além de sentir uma grande alegria quando conseguia arrancar um sorriso de Hinata.

- Sabe Hinata eu adorei essa semana, fazia muito tempo que não me divertia tanto e o treino foi muito bom - dizia Naruto com seu grande sorriso característico.

- Eee..uuu. taaa..mbém mee.. diverti muuu...ito Naaa..ruto-Kuuu..m "_e realizei o meu sonho de passar um tempo com você"-_Pensava Hinata.

Foi então que um sorriso maior se é que possível apareceu no rosto de Naruto.

- Tive uma idéia Hinata – dizia o loiro quase pulando- que tal se a gente continuar treinando juntos, sabe quando der tempo entre as missões e a gente não estiver com nossas equipes, a gente pode combinar de se encontrar aqui nessa clareira, é um lugar legal pra treinar e podemos treinar outras coisas, quem sabe conversar, sabe eu realmente gostei muito de passar essa semana com você – dizia Naruto coçando a cabeça como de costume – e você é me ajudou muito com o meu controle de chacra principalmente porque com você, eu consigo me concentrar melhor, sabe como é, sem o Teme com aquela cara dele de quem chupou limão azedo e a Sakura-cha gritando e reclamando de mim, ou pedindo um encontro com o teme e essas coisas.

O coração de Hinata já estava a mil de felicidade quando ele propôs continuarem a treinar, mais corou em vários tons de vermelho ao ouvir o elogio inesperado.

- E ai Hinata que você acha - der repente o sorriso no rosto de Naruto desvaneceu um pouco – mais se você não quiser sabe eu entendo, você não tem obrigação de aceitar, eu sei que eu sou meio barulhento as vezes, e tem gente que não gosta, então eu vou entender se você não quiser.

Ao ver o rosto tristonho de Naruto por pensar que ela não fosse aceitar, e saber, que ele se sente a vontade treinando com ela, a fez se sentir de alguma forma corajosa, apesar de não gostava de ve-lo triste, saber que era pela possibilidade de estar longe dela reacendeu as esperanças de quem sabe conseguir o seu amor, que há algum tempo tinha perdido.

- Eu aceito Naruto-kum e gostaria muito- falou seria e sem gaguejar o que a surpreendeu de certa forma- também gostei de treinar com você.

Seu coração bateu mais forte ao ver o largo sorriso voltar ao rosto de Naruto.

- Legal, muito legal Hinata – respondeu Naruto dando um grande abraço em Hinata, sentindo a mesma ficar mole em seus braços e perceber que havia desmaiado- Hinata você tá bem – dizia pegando a mesma no colo ao estilo noiva e percebendo o quando era leve.

Como não era a primeira vez naquela semana que acontecia aquilo apenas se sentou encostado em uma árvore com a cabeça de Hinata descansando em seu colo.

- "_Engraçado essa mania dela de desmaiar, acho que nunca vou entender – _pensava Naruto, ele começou a acariciar os cabelos da mesma tirando as mechas que caiam sobre seu rosto – _a Hinata é tão bonita não sei como não tinha notado antes, se olhar bem acho que é quase tão linda como a Sakura-cha"_

Depois de aproximadamente uns dez minutos naquela posição Hinata começou a acordar, e o primeiro que viu ao abrir os olhos, foi um lindo par de olhos azuis que a fitavam com preocupação e ternura, nos quais se perdeu um pouco, sendo despertada por uma voz que a chamava.

- Hinata você ta, bem – disse checando se a mesma não tinha febre – você desmaiou derrepente quando eu te abracei.

Neste momento as imagens e as emoções daquele momento voltaram a mente de Hinata, e a mesma se obrigou a não desmaiar de novo.

- Eee..uu to bee..m Naaa..ruto- kum, não fooo..iii naaa..da – disse levantando sendo logo ajudada por Naruto que havia se levantado rapidamente para ajudá-la.

- Então tá combinado a gente se encontrar aqui de novo quando der- Hinata apenas afirmou com a cabeça – Legal então a gente se ver por ai ... tchau Hinata – dizia Naruto dando um beijo no rosto de Hinata como de costume e correndo pra fora da floresta, deixando uma Hinata vermelha feito um tomate e com um sorriso imenso, enquanto calmamente caminhava para casa.

Ao chegar ao bairro Hyuga o sorriso ainda não havia se desvanecido de seu rosto e parecia mais radiante do que nunca o que fez por um estante todos virarem a cabeça enquando a mesma passava ao seu lado, com um olhar sonhador, sem realmente notar quem estava ao redor. Ao entrar em casa apenas cumprimentou seu pai que estava na sala e subiu as escadas suspirando o que fez com que Hiache fizesse o mesmo que as pessoas na rua fizeram ao vê-la passar. Enquanto subia Hinata passou por sua irmã e logo por seu primo aos quais se quer notou, terminando de subir as escadas e entrando em seu quarto. Os mesmo a seguiram com os alhos até a mesma sumir de seus campos de visão e se olharam entre si e entre seu pai que estava no começo das escadas, estranhados se perguntando internamente o que havia acontecido com Hinata, mais assumindo que a mesma voltava sorrindo durante toda a semana apenas deram de ombros e voltaram pra o que estavam fazendo.

* * *

Espero que estejam gostando das mudanças apesar de não serem tão significativas por enquanto, espero sua opinião e ideias que possam melhorar essa historia.

Tchau... e até o proximo episódio.


	3. Conversas

Naruto chegou rápido em casa, queria fazer um teste que lhe passou pela cabeça nos últimos dias, principalmente pela experiência de seu treinamento com Hinata.

Sentou-se em posição de lotos em sua cama e começou a se concentrar, mais diferente das outras vezes, não era para se concentrar em seu chacra mais tentar falar com a raposa que residia em seu corpo. A idéia era essa: ele nunca entendeu Hinata por nunca parar para conversar com ela e esses dias haviam lhe mostrado uma jovem diferente do que pensava anteriormente. Hinata não era fraca, ou mimada por ser do ramo principal da família, pelo contrario era mais parecida com ele do esperava. Ela também treinava duro para ser reconhecida, também tinha sonhos que não incluíam o de ser herdeira do clã, queria ser muito mais do que isso, ela queria ser uma grande kunoite, não por seu poder Hyuga, mais por ela mesma.

Esse fato o fez perceber que sempre reclamou por que a raposa estava dentro de si, pelo que ele fez a vila mais nunca parou para perguntar por que ele o fez ou principalmente o motivo pelo qual o quarto de lhe deu uma segunda chance o selando dentro de si e não destruindo de uma vez já que tinha poder pra isso.

Começou a se concentrar e logo se viu na câmara em que a raposa residia.

- Raposa – chamou Naruto, para logo em seguida ver surgir do meio da escuridão da cela a cabeça da mesma o olhando com seu olhar irritado habitual.

- O que você quer moleque, se não ta em nenhuma luta para precisar de mim e do meu poder o que veio fazer aqui- falou com a voz grossa e irritadiça de sempre.

- Eu queria conversar, não posso – disse Naruto começando a se sentar no chão próximo a cela – se ta dentro de mim então eu pensei que já que vamos passar o resto da vida juntos podíamos pelo menos tornar a convivência mais amistosa.

- Que historia é essa moleque, que você quer, ta sem nada pra fazer e veio me encher o saco, e me irritar.

- Não só quero conversa – disse Naruto – dependemos um do outro pra sobreviver e a verdade é que eu queria tirar algumas duvidas sobre você – fez uma careta – sabe, não sei você mais acho que faria o mesmo se tivesse alguém vivendo dentro de você.

A raposa pareceu pensar sobre o que Naruto disse e percebeu que em parte estava certo, não se sentiria confortável em uma situação semelhante.

- Tudo bem o que quer saber – respondeu por fim a raposa, recebendo um sorriso de Naruto – mais não vai se alegrando não só vou responder o que eu quiser.

- Não se preocupe sou paciente além do mais como eu disse temos a vida toda pela frente, e isso já é mais do que eu esperava.

E assim Naruto começo a tentar responder suas perguntar, e que sabe se desse muita sorte com o tempo embalar uma amizade com a raposa, por mais estranho que a mesma seria.

* * *

Já faziam algumas semanas que os dois treinavam, sempre que tinham um tempo livre avisavam o outro e combinavam de se encontrar na clareira. Haviam decidido que os encontros seriam um segredo entre eles depois de perceberem durante uma conversa que estavam melhores treinando sozinhos. Naruto porque apesar de tudo muitos na aldeia não gostavam dele e não queria que esse tratamento se aplicasse a ela, e Hinata porque queria tê-lo só pra ela o máximo possível mesmo que isso fosse egoísta de sua parte.

Além do controle de chacra passaram a treinar outras coisa como ninjutsos e genjutsos mais por Hinata desmaiar ou ficar muito nervosa por estar muito perto de Naruto decidiram pular o taijutso, até Naruto ter a idéia de usarem clones com suas aparências para o treinamento assim evitando o nervosismo de Hinata. Passaram a treinar todos os jutsos que conheciam entre si e tentar superar ou evoluir outros que haviam sido aprendidos durante a academia, além e que Naruto não sabia de algumas coisas que lhe foram negadas ou mal ensinadas por alguns professores, e Hinata o ajudava, com em seu taijutso que era muito atrapalhado por que ele apenas tentava imitar o que havia visto alguns colegas fazerem, já que nenhum professor se importou em ensina-lo e como era uma área em que ela tinha bastante conhecimento por causa da arte de sua família a mesma lhe dava dicas, ou consertava quando lhe via fazer algo errado.

Com o passar das semanas além dos treinamentos e com a diminuição da constante gagueira de Hinata começaram a conversar, contar de suas vidas, de missões, e outras coisas nos momentos de descanso dos treinos. Hinata passou a levar pequenos lanches para os dois ou Naruto levava Ramem em copo pra eles prepararem, já que não sabia cozinhar muito.

Naruto também progrediu em suas conversas com a Raposa, até conseguiu que aceitasse ser chamada por um apelido que Naruto criou, um diminutivo de seu nome "Kiu", não era muito mais pelo menos era uma evolução do que enfrentou nas primeiras conversas. Apesar de suas principais perguntas ainda não terem sido respondidas.

Um dia após voltar de uma missão muito perigosa, que de rank C pulou para B, Naruto teve uma idéia que resolveu perguntar a Hinata.

- Hinata – chamou já que a mesma estava distraída lançando kunais em um tronco, mais logo que o ouviu parou e se virou – sabe a missão que eu tive ontem.

- Sim aqueee.. la que você disssse que foi muito difícil- respondeu Hinata se aproximando para ouvir.

- Os ninjas com os quais eu lutei se comunicavam por sinais, mais eram sinais bem sutis que eram difíceis de decifrar - falou Naruto sentando-se e esperando Hinata o acompanhar – eu estava pensando, e se nos tentássemos fazer nossa própria linguagem de sinais sabe, pra poder conversa ou combina se encontrar quando os outros tiverem por perto sem chamar a atenção, além do mais há duas semanas tive uma missão com a equipe da Ino pode ser que no futuro também tenhamos uma juntos e seria útil, o que você acha – disse Naruto coçando a cabeça como de costume.

- Acho Lee..gal Naruto-kuu..m, como vooo..cê disse pode se útil – respondeu Hinata.

E assim começaram a criar e decorar pequenos gestos para se comunicar, coisas como coçar atrás da orelha ou mover o braço de uma forma especifica, ou mover os olhos, da forma mais sutil possível, até estarem seguros de utilizar na vila e quando constataram que ninguém percebia tomaram confiança para fazer na presença de qualquer um.

* * *

Espero que estejam gostando, vou tentar manter o envio de um episodio por semana, gostaria de saber sua opinião.

Tchau... e até o proximo episodio.


	4. Ciume

Naruto estava em seu turno de vigia próximo ao amanhecer no retorno de uma missão, não havia sido difícil mais um ninja deve estar sempre alerta. Mais a verdade é que não conseguia esconder de si mesmo a euforia pelo retorno, pois uma certa jovem de cabelos azuis não saia de sua cabeça.

- "_Mal vejo a hora de chegar à aldeia, a Hinata saio depois de mim, mais disse que a missão era fácil devemos chegar junto, ou com pouca diferença, to ansioso pra gente se encontrar amanhã pra treinar... uh o que será que ela ta fazendo agora... deve ta dormindo, ela disse que a Kurenai sensei sempre coloca ela no primeiro turno porque ta mais escuro e o byakugan ajuda a enxergar... ela deve ta dormindo então ta quase pra amanhecer."_

Foi então que uma duvida que nunca o havia incomodado começou a martelar em sua cabeça, e uma ponta de um sentimento que nunca tinha sentido começou a brotar em seu interior, como Hinata dormia, será que em sua própria barraca ou quem sabe com sua sensei, isso não lhe incomodava o que realmente o incomodava era imaginar Hinata dividindo a barraca com um de seus companheiros de equipe, sabia que era bem comum, ele mesmo já havia dividido a barraca com Sakura em missão em que não poderiam levar muito equipamento, mais por algum motivo que desconhecia a simples menção da situação em sua mente, fazia seu sangue ferver.

- " _E se ela estiver com aquele vira-lata do Kiba, ou o esquisitão do Shino,... não o shino não ia fazer nada... eu acho... mais e o Kiba... eles são muito amigos... e se ele tentar alguma coisa enquanto eles tão sozinhos...se eu descobrir que aquele cachorro sarmento do Kiba tento alguma coisa com a __**minha **__Hinata eu vou da uma sura nele que ele não vai conseguir mexer nem um dedo pelo menos por uma semana" _ - pensava Naruto imaginando Kiba se declarando pra Hinata e ela lhe dando aquele sorriso radiante que ela lhe dava quando fazia alguma coisa engraçada durante seus treinamento, sem perceber o rumo que seus pensamentos haviam tomado – _não ela é minha, minha Hinata. _

Naruto ficou tão distraído em seus pensamento possessivos para com a jovem que não notou quando o dia amanheceu e seus companheiros começaram a sair de suas barracas pra se arrumar e voltar pra aldeia. E enquanto pensava em mil e uma formas de matar o Inuzuka os outros o olhavam tentando decifrar o que se passava por sua cabeça pra estar tão distraído, só viam o mesmo fazer caretas e logo sorrir ora cinicamente, ora travesamente e as vezes sorrisos malvados surgiam em seu rosto, além de que chacra dava pequenos picos o que começou a preocupá-los, mesmo Sasuke que não queria admitir, começava a estranhar o companheiro.

- "_Que será que deu nesse garoto agora"- _pensava Kakachi.

- " _Será que ele comeu alguma fruta estragada enquanto agente tava dormindo"- _pensava Sakura.

-"_Será que fomos atacados e esse atrapalhado caio numa armadilha e ta sobre algum jutso"- _pensava Sasuke enquanto olhava ao redor procurando qualquer indicio de ataque ou de ninjas por perto.

- Naruto, Natuto Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, **Naruto!-** gritou Sakura em seu ouvido, para acorda-lo de seus devaneios.

- Ei quer me deixar surdo- falava Naruto esfregando o ouvido que foi vitima dos gritos de sua companheira de equipe.

- Você parecia estar no mundo da lua, fazendo caretas e resmungando feito um louco, agente tem que se arrumar pra sair daqui, você não estava tão ansioso pra voltar pra aldeia – falou Sakura com voz irritada.

* * *

Depois de se arrumarem partirem em direção a aldeia mais o entusiasmo que acompanhava o loiro no dia anterior havia desaparecido, em seu lugar ficou uma expressão carrancuda e os ocasionais sorrisos cínicos que já não erram notados por seus companheiros, que haviam desistido de entender o que acontecia com ele.

Enfim haviam chegado a vila, passaram cumprimentando os guardas do portão, menos Naruto que continuavam distraído o que chamou atenção dos guardas que estavam acostumados com o entusiasmo do mesmo, principalmente nas ultimas semanas.

Tentando chamar a atenção do loiro e conseguir tira-lo de seu estado um dos guardas gritou cumprimentando a equipe de Kurenai que chegava logo atrás o que rapidamente teve êxito já que no momento em que gritou o nome da sensei, o mesmo acordou de seus devaneios e olhou para trás sorrindo bobamente novamente o seu sorriso habitual com um leve brilho nos olhos que foi percebido levemente por seu sensei, que se manteve calado.

Hinata vinha caminhando ao lado de Kurenai, enquanto seus companheiros vinham caminhando logo atrás distraidamente, e ao olhar pra frente viu Naruto a poucos metros a frente sorrindo radiante em sua direção e ficou vermelha imediatamente ganhando um sorriso ainda mais largo de Naruto que fez seu coração dar um pulo de emoção. Foi então que percebeu que ele a chamava com os sinais que inventaram.

" **Como foi a missão, você esta bem"- **perguntou-lhe Naruto.

" **Tudo foi até bem fácil, os treinos tem feito muita diferença" **– Respondeu Hinata.

" **O treino de amanhã ainda esta de pé, estou ansioso" – **falou Naruto .

" **Eu também mal posso esperar"- **respondeu Hinata.

As equipes se juntaram e caminharam juntos ao escritório da Hokage para dar os informes sobre suas missões.

* * *

Oi o que vocês estão achando até agora comentem, eu tenho a estória toda na cabeça mais ainda estou consertando os capítulos que já estavam escritos, então se encontraram algum problema me digam em que eu preciso melhorar.

Tchau e até o próximo capitulo.


	5. Reunião

Então sem delongas ao capitulo.

No dia seguinte

Naruto estava ansioso para seu encontro de treinamento com Hinata, havia lhe comprado um presente e esperava que a mesma apreciasse, já que tinha lhe custado todas as suas economias.

Hinata não estava muito diferente, tomava o café com pressa para não se atrasar para o encontro, estava muito feliz, pois havia tido um sonho em que os dois caminhavam de mãos dadas pela vila e todos sorriam ao ver-lhes passar, e um largo sorriso se encontrava no rosto de Naruto.

Quando se despedia de seu pai para sair encontrou-se com Kiba mais antes de dizer que tinha planos foi avisada de que a Hokage estava convocando os doze novatos para uma reunião.

Ficou um pouco triste mais se contentou em saber que Naruto também estaria na reunião.

Naruto fechava a porta de sua casa pronto para ir ao seu campo de treinamento escondido com Hinata quando viu Sakura passando, ela lhe chamou e lhe disse sobre a reunião mais não soube lhe informar de que se tratava.

Ao chegarem ao escritório da Hokage e Sarutobi que lhe ajudava com um conselheiro, viu que Hinata já se encontrava lá e lhe sorriu, falando-lhe por sinais que esperava que a reunião não se prolongasse para que pudessem treinar.

- Garotos eu lhes convoquei aqui e aos seus senseis para informar-lhes que daqui a dois meses aconteceram novamente os exames chunim e desta vez será realizado na aldeia da areia como prova de confiança de que os mesmos foram enganados por Orochimaro no incidente há alguns meses atrás, e gostaria de lhes informar com antecedência para que possam treinar. -falou a hokage.

- Depois de algumas pesquisas percebemos que faltam poucas missões para vocês completarem como equipes para a classificação, e decidimos distribuí-las ao longo desses dois meses para que possamos nos dedicar ao treinamento de todos vocês de forma igual, por isso e para que não se especializem em uma área especifica, faremos uma troca de senseis semanalmente, e uma vez por semana eu me dedicarei a treinar vocês e claro uma equipe por vez, e Jiraia também se encarregara de seu treinamento. - continuou.

- Como sabem tivemos perdas no ultimo ataque e precisamos não só nos fortalecer mais também mostrar nosso poder às outras nações e para nossos possíveis clientes já que infelizmente tivemos uma baixa de solicitações de missões nos últimos meses. Resolvemos tomar essas medidas, e como vocês são nossos mais promissores genins, decidimos primar o treinamento de todos vocês, mais é claro os outros senseis que quiserem escrever suas equipes também os estão treinando de forma mais rigorosa, para aumentar nossos resultados -finalizou.

- Hoje daremos o dia de folga para todos vocês para que possam descansas e repor suas forças, pois amanhã começaram a treinar duro para o exame. Os senseis designados para o começo dos treinamentos os encontraram aqui amanhã cedo por volta das sete então não se atrasem- falou a Hokage, olhando diretamente para Kakachi.

Alguns momentos depois Naruto e Hinata separadamente chegam a seu campo de treinamento particular.

- Ei Hinata tudo bem- Falou Naruto em sua alegria de sempre.

- Tudo be..emm Naruu..to..kum. E o que você aaa..chou da pree..paração que tee..remos para o exame.

- Vai ser bom, mais eu gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa, é ... você pode me ajudar na parte teórica ... sabe como foi na prova passada se aquelas questões valessem d'verdade eu não teria passado e você sabe que eu sou péssimo nisso ... e eu comecei a pensar que desde que a parte física já esta decidida poderíamos aproveitar para treinar o resto.

- Você ta certo a gente não sabe como vai ser a parte lógica da prova –falou Hinata concordando.

- A já ia me esquecendo, toma Hinata eu comprei pra você... espero que goste- dizia Naruto estendendo um embrulho um pouco mau feito para uma Hinata vermelha enquanto coçava a parte de traz da cabeça.

Hinata abre e encontra um par de protetores com pesos para os tornozelos e outro para os pulsos de cor azul médio.

-Eles servem para pesos, pra aumentar a velocidade, a gente coloca e faz um par de selos e eles colocam o peso que você quiser usando o chacra e armazenando, assim se no meio de uma luta você precisar de mais velocidade e chacra e só liberá-las. Eu os encontrei em uma loja na cidade onde nos fizemos nossa ultima missão e mandei um clone compra e guardar com as minhas coisas enquanto a gente cumpria a missão- Falou Naruto.

- Eu comprei pra mim também – fala mostrando as suas de cor preta, que já colocou- mais ainda não ativei queria que fizéssemos juntos pra colocar o mesmo peso.

- Obriii...gado Naruto-Kum eu gostei muito –fala uma Hinata super vermelha e com um tímido sorriso.

* * *

E assim começou o treinamento para mais um exame chunim. O que não estava sendo muito fácil com os pesos, principalmente os de velocidade, já que a mesma havia sido reduzida, mais o único sensei que notou foi Gai, que estava acostumado, já que ele e Lee, que já havia se recuperado à alguns meses depois de ser operado por Tsunade, usavam pesos iguais, pois eram mais confortáveis e fáceis de tirar em caso de necessidade, do que os pesos normais, e como sabia que Naruto e Hinata eram muito esforçados, fato que constatarou ao longo dos treinamentos, pensou que fosse uma simples coincidência que tivessem a mesma ideia e apenas se calou, e os ajudou sem que nem eles mesmos percebessem, a se adaptar melhor aos pesos ao longo dos dois meses.

Então até o próximo capitulo

Tchau.


	6. Treinamento

O treinamento durante aqueles dois meses foi bastante puxado, todos haviam se esforçado muito para cumprir os objetivos de cada sensei. Um dois que precisou se esforçar quase em dobro foi Rock Lee, pois estava fora de forma depois de seu tratamento com a Hokage, e também porque precisava aprender a fazer outros tipos de jutsos, além dos Taijutsos o que foi possível apesar de tudo, porque durante a operação a hokage conseguiu abrir mais seus canais de chacra, o que não lhe permitia fazer grandes jutsos, mais era um grande salto para o mesmo, apesar dele continuar querendo ser um mestre em Taijutso. Naruto e Hinata haviam se esforçado como nunca principalmente desde que começaram a treinar com pesos, que acresciam cada vez que se habituavam ao peso anterior, por isso não fazia muita diferença para os outros apesar de seu aumento considerável de habilidades, suas velocidades haviam aumentado pouco, não sabendo eles que já carregavam mais de 50kg no corpo ao final dos dois meses.

Haviam descoberto o quanto Gai cobrava de seus alunos quando estava empolgando, e que Jiraya poderiam ser bastante exigente quando se propunha (apesar de acharem que ele o fazia,ou por vingança, ou para se ver livre logo da obrigação de permanecer na vila até o fim do treinamento, imposto pela Hokage, que inclusive havia lhe posto um rastreador que só ela poderia tirar). A Hokage também os estava treinando em seu tempo livre ( quando fugia de Shisune, e passava esse tempo aproveitando para beber um pouco também), todos haviam aprendido alguma coisa sobre jutsos médicos, nada muito elaborado mais o suficiente para se virarem em situações que surgissem e (o que exigiu esforço Maximo de todos) aprenderam a criar crateras com a força dos punhos como ela apesar de que a única que realmente conseguiu faze-lo a perfeição foi Sakura, os outros não tiveram muito progresso apesar de que conseguiram aumentar consideravelmente a potencias de seus golpes.

Naruto e Hinata ainda continuavam se encontrando para treinar e estudar, já que três dias por semana, eram dados aos genins para treinamento pessoal. Treinavam para aperfeiçoar o que faziam nos treinos normais, trocavam conhecimentos sobres os que os senseis ensinavam para suas equipes, selos, e conhecimentos gerais para estarem preparados para possíveis provas de conhecimento, escritas ou orais, e aproveitaram os conhecimentos dos jutsos médicos para criar uma técnica a partir de selos que faziam juntos, curar os dois ao mensmo tempo sem usar muito chacra (e claro sem Hinata saber que a habilidade de cura vinha da Raposa) .

De vez em quando tiravam os pesos para treinarem entre si e ver o quanto haviam evoluído, principalmente antes de aumentar os pesos.

Naruto também conseguiu retirar mais algumas informações da Raposa e a mesma começou a lhe contar sobre técnicas as quais conhecia ou que havia visto ao longo da vida, antes de ser selada, os dois apesar de tudo já se levavam melhor do que antes e já conseguiam conversar por algum tempo sem brigar. Essas novas técnicas, e as que já conhecia, repassava em seus treinamentos para Hinata que as aprendia os mais rápido que podiam se esforçando sempre não só por si, mais também para deixar Naruto orgulhoso, apesar de aprender pouquissimas e não perfeitamente devido ao tempo que tinha de se dedicar aos outros treinamentos.

* * *

Ao final dos dois meses todos os genins e seus senseis se dirigiram para a aldeia da areia com o intuito de fazerem a prova Chunim.

A aldeia da Areia eram diferente de tudo que estavam acostumados, apesar de fisicamente não possuir grandes diferenças das outras aldeias em relação a organização e estrutura, tinha como ponto mais marcante um Oasis no centro da cidade, que era muito bem cuidado e limpo, já que era responsável por toda água que circulava na cidade.

Foram recebidos por Gaara e seus irmãos, e as mudanças no mesmo eram visíveis (durante o tempo que haviam passado desde o ultimo exame ele junto com a Hokage e Jiraya , por meio do acordo que haviam feito depois da aliança firmada entre as duas aldeias, e consertaram o selo que descobriram havia estado inacabado o que gerava todos os problemas com o Ichibi que era o biju que se encontrava dentro dele, assim ele poderia viver e principalmente dormir sem se preocupar em perder o controle como Naruto e seu selo),estava mais calmo, não sorria ainda mais viviam agora como uma pessoa normal, suas olheiras haviam diminuído, e seu olhar maníaco já não existia.

Os receberam, e lhes mostraram brevemente a aldeia, além de indica-los aonde dormiriam, já que estavam cansados, e para se preparar para o exame começaria no outro dia.

* * *

O exame começara e eles descobriram que existiam bem mais competidores dessa vez do que no exame anterior.

A primeira prova consistia em passar por um labirinto mais não qualquer labirinto. Pois o objetivo principal do mesmo não era sair mais deveriam chegar ao centro do mesmo. Porém tinham de ser rápidos porque as paredes mudavam aleatoriamente, e haviam muitas armadilhas, além de que deveriam apenas usar as habilidades físicas e mentais, pois haviam pistas pelo caminho que deveriam interpretar, e tinham de fazê-lo em no máximo 5 horas, antes que o labirinto que era feito da areia de Gaara que agora tinha muito mais controle, e o mesmo o desfaria ao final do prazo e apenas o que estivessem no meio permaneceriam.

A prova foi muito complicada e eliminou muitas equipes, mais ao final todos os genin de Konaha conseguiram chegar ao fim, cansados e alguns até machucados, e de lá voltaram para cidade para descansar e se recuperar, pois a segunda parte seria no dia seguinte.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, espero a opinião sobre como esta ficando, ja acabei de consertar os episodios, e agora começarei a escrever os novos, mais continuarei postando aos poucos para dar tempo de acabar sem ter que dar uma pausa tão longa quanto a que dei anteriormente.

Tchau...e até o proximo capitulo.


	7. O exame Chunin

Era bem cedo da manhã e todas as equipes classificadas para a segunda fase do exame se encontrava no mesmo lugar do dia anterior, as portas da aldeia, esperando as instruções. Quando um jounim na aldeia da areia toma a frente e começa a falar.

- Parabéns a todos que chegaram até a segunda parte do exame, imagino que devem estar ansiosos para começar a 2ª parte da prova.

- Ela não será como a outra, e exigira não só as habilidades individuais de todos vocês, mas principalmente servirá para nos mostrar como se viram em situações não só adversas, quanto ao terreno em que se encontram, mais também em como conseguem se desenvolver em missões com pessoas que não são de sua equipe, algo bastante comum na vida de um Chunim – todos o olharam sem compreender do que se tratava a prova se seria individual ou de outra forma.

- A prova que farão se desenvolvera em duplas, e essas duplas não serão formadas por membros da mesma equipe, mais e claro por membros da mesma aldeia, os pares serão escolhidos por sorteio, totalmente aleatórios- duas equipes levantaram as mãos- sim alguma duvida.

- O que ocorre é que somos a ultima equipe de nossa aldeia- falou um membro da primeira equipe.

- E o mesmo ocorre com a nossa- falou o membro da outra.

- Nos pensamos nessa hipótese e apesar de pertencerem a aldeias diferentes as suas equipes são do mesmo país, e as aldeias ficam bem próximas o que significa que suas habilidades são parecidas, ou pelo menos se desenvolvem usando os mesmos elementos, então seus pares serão formados aleatoriamente entre membros das duas equipes, com os mesmos padrões do sorteio das demais equipes.

- Após o sorteio todos terão uma hora para se prepararem, a prova será no campo de treinamento 12 um dos mais difíceis que temos. Ele fica em uma das partes do deserto mais perigoso, não só em armadilhas naturais, mais em animais perigosos e armadilhas que colocamos ao longo do caminho, vocês serão levados pra lá vendados e os pares receberam pergaminhos contendo um símbolo, podem abri-lo para vê-lo não haverá problema. Ao longo do deserto a três Oasis e vocês devem pegar encontrar neles os mesmos pergaminhos que possuem. No final deveram chegar a uma construção antiga onde estaremos esperando vocês com os quatro pergaminhos.

- Deveram levar todos os equipamentos para acamparem, agasalhos para as noites frias, e suprimentos para resistirem aos seis dias de provas, não haverão disputas entre as equipes apenas deveram chegar ao final da prova no tempo limite, o que já será bastante difícil, e ao chegarem a cada Oasis encontrarão junto a seus pergaminhos suprimento. Não devem pegar nada mais além do pergaminho e os suprimentos, estarão sendo vigiados e a equipe que descumprir essa norma será desclassificada automaticamente.

Começou o sorteio e uma a uma as duplas foram definidas até chegar a vez da aldeia da folha, os pares ficaram assim.

Naruto x Hinata que ficaram imensamente felizes apesar de não demonstrarem.

Sasuke x Rock Lee que olharam feio um pro outro mais foram se preparar.

Sakura x Ino que deram um grito quase ensurdecedor quando seus nomes saíram.

Chouchi x Neji que ficou decepcionado pelo par.

Kiba x e Tentem que não ligaram muito e apenas foram se preparar.

Shino x Shikamaro que apenas disse o seu famoso problemático e fez um sinal para Shino o seguir.

-Estaremos esperando vocês daqui a uma hora se apressem. E assim começava a segunda parte do exame Chunin.

Tchau.


	8. Segunda parte do exame Chunin

Todos já haviam retornado e agora estavam reunidos com suas duplas, que eram ao todo 30, e ao lado de cada uma se encontrava um ninja da areia segurando um pergaminho com o símbolo da dupla que haviam sido sorteados ante todos há alguns minutos antes, e outro em que haviam selado alguns suprimentos que seriam dados para cada dupla.

- Todos vocês serão agora vendados e levados pelos ninjas a vários pontos do deserto e quando ouvirem o sinal, que é uma explosão, deveram começar a prova. Já sabem as regras e lembrem se que este deserto é difícil mesmo para os nossos, e que devem regrar o consumo de seus suprimentos e não descumprir as regras, pois estarão sempre vigiados. Além dos perigos naturais também há armadilhas e outra coisa, pois não à apenas três Oasis, ao longo do deserto, não lhes direi quantos são mais lembrem-se que encontraram os pergaminhos em apenas três.

Após acabar do falar todos foram vendados, e levados o mais rápido possível a vários pontos do deserto, e ao chegarem recebiam as ultimas instruções.

- Quando eu houver saído as vendas caíram dos seus olhos e vocês deverem esperar o sinal para começar a prova, alguma duvida – perguntou o ninja da areia a Naruto e Hinata.

- Depois que você sair e antes de começar aprova podemos nos preparar tipo, trocar de camisa – disse Naruto mostrando a jaqueta de mangas longas laranja que sempre usava – saímos com presa e não deu tempo de trocar e também se der tempo checar o que trouxemos.

- Podem mais não se esqueçam do sinal que pode ser a qualquer momento e procurem se apressar para não ficar a traz das outras duplas. – Disse para depois sumir e consequentemente as vendas caírem de seus olhos.

- Puxa esse sol é muito forte nessa parte do deserto – reclamou Naruto coçando os olhos- e agora devemos nos preparar – disse começando a tirar a jaqueta e a camiseta branca que usava por baixo para ficar apenas com a camiseta ninja de tela – você não vai trocar também Hinata, ta muito quente e toda essa roupa – disse indicando seu casaco – vai acabar atrapalhando.

- Eu... sei mais... você... pó...deria olhor pro out...ro la...do- disse uma Hinata envergonhada e nervosa vendo Naruto sem o casaco o que deixava mostra os músculos que havia conseguido ao longo do treinamento que fizeram, e sorrir sem jeito se virando para colocar as roupas que havia tirado na bouça. Hinata tirou o casaco ficando com a camisa de tela que cobria um tope estilo de ginástica que usava, tirou uma camiseta cinza da mochila e a colocou – já ... pode olhar...Naru...to-kum- disse logo após guardar a roupa na mochila.

Naruto se virou e ficou um pouco bobo, por mais simples que fosse a verdade é que Hinata mesmo em seus treinamentos sempre usava o casaco enquanto ele já havia ficado apenas com a camisa ninja mais de uma vez e teve que admitir que a pequena mudança fazia bastante diferença, pois mostrava todas as curvas que a mesma escondia abaixo do casaco.

- Você ta linda...digo você ta sempre bonita mais... e ...- preferiu se calar para não falar besteira enquanto se virava completamente vermelho novamente de costas.

Hinata estava um pouco paralisada pelo elogio, mais seu coração batia acelerado de alegria por saber sua opinião sobre ela.

- Não íamos checar os suprimentos – disse Naruto tentando mudar de assunto, para tirar o clima de tensão que surgira entre os dois.

Checaram os suprimentos e decidiram selar as mochilas em um dos pergaminhos extras que haviam trazido para diminuir o peso e diminuíram também os pesos nos braços e pernas para poderem se locomover com mais facilidade pelo deserto. Depois se sentaram para esperar o sinal que não demorou muito. Quando o mesmo se deu, Hinata como já haviam combinado, ativou seu byakugam, que havia melhorado muito desde que começara a treinar. Avistou ao longe depois de algumas armadilhas e animais do deserto uma formação a nordeste a umas três horas de distancia, que poderia ser o que procuravam, e partiram para lá desviando dos perigos que a mesma havia avistado.

* * *

Com as outras equipes o entendimento não era o mesmo.

Ino e Sakura depois de muita discussão, pois uma queria ir para leste e outra para oeste respectivamente, após vários empates no Jokempo haviam optado pelo norte apesar de em suas mentes ainda insistirem que suas idéias iniciais eram certas.

Com Sasuke e Lee as coisas iam quase da mesma forma, já que o Sasuke havia utilizado o Sharingan para tentar enxergar para onde deviam se dirigir, e Lee seguia a traz ora reclamando de pegarem o caminho mais fácil ora falando sobre o fogo da juventude, o já estavam deixando Sasuke louco.

Neji não estava em melhores condições, pois, tinha que levar todos os suprimentos para que Chouchi não comece tudo, o que havia gerado bastante confusão.

Tentem se mantinha distante de Kiba que não só não quis usar algo mais leve, mais graças a isso agora estava suado e seu cheiro de cachorro era muito incômodo.

Shino e Shikamaro após combinar o essencial partiram sem dar mais nenhuma palavra e eventualmente Shino tinha a impressão de ouvir um "problemático" vindo da direção de Shikamaro.

* * *

E assim se seguiu a segunda parte da prova chunim, depois de muitas dificuldades, a nova velocidade e os treinamentos extras fizeram a diferença para Naruto e Hinata, que terminaram a prova em dois dias sendo os primeiros a chegar, estavam sujos mais bem.

Os próximos, no terceiro dia para ser exato, a chegar foram Sasuke e Lee que estava amordassado e totalmente amarado sendo carregado por um Sasuke com cara de que mandaria para o caixão o primeiro que abrisse a boca.

E uma a uma as duplas da aldeia da folha foram chegando, alguns machucados como o caso de Chouchi, e de olhos roxos como no caso de Sakura e Ino que chegaram ao quinto dia, totalmente exaustas e sujas. Somado e eles mais cinco duplas que chegaram até o fim do prazo, duas da aldeia da areia, uma da aldeia da grama, uma da nevoa e no ultimo minuto totalmente acabados e caindo desmaiados logo após a chegada uma do país da neve, totalmente desidratados. Dando fim a segunda parte do exame chunim.

* * *

Tchau...e até o proximo episodio.


	9. A prova Extra, os novos Chunins

Logo após a chegada da ultima dupla, eles foram levados para uma construção que ficava escondida atrás de uma grande duna, e que nenhum dos participantes tivera a oportunidade de ver, já que havia guardas da areia protegendo (é claro que a curiosidade foi maior, e com a ajuda de um clone transformado em ninja da areia, Naruto já sabia o que havia após a duna). Todos foram reunidos num salão ao centro da construção, onde os dois chunins que até aquele momento estavam com suas equipes para que não ficassem desfalcadas foram separados entre eles Shikamaro e outro da aldeia da areia.

- Ele não ajudou em nada- disse Ino baixinho.

- Ele só atrapalhou- completou Shino.

- Agora todas as duplas receberam um quarto onde se recuperaram para a prova extra, e individual que acontecera daqui a três dias, aqueles que a dupla era um chunim ficaram em quartos individuais. Vocês receberam mais um quite de suprimentos e deveram se preparar, pois a prova consistira em uma luta eliminatória para reduzi-los a metade para a prova final daqui a um mês, as duplas não lutaram entre si, para reduzir os possíveis empates que poderiam surgir em uma luta em que os dois sabem em que condições esta o outro.

Todos foram conduzidos aos seus quartos e dentro havia um quite de suprimentos, os ninjas que haviam desmaiado foram carregados e acomodados, enquanto um ninja da areia que os havia vigiado durante a prova ficava para cuidar dos mesmos até que acordassem ou que fossem constatados que não estariam aptos a competir.

Os três dias passaram rápido e todos se prepararam o melhor possível nas condições em que se encontravam, pois os quartos não possuíam "luxo" algum, e os mesmo dormiam em seus sacos de dormir, podiam sair para fazer alongamentos e treinos leves, mais ninguém se ariscava a mostrar o que podiam realmente fazer para não dar cartas aos possíveis adversários.

Naruto e Hinata aproveitaram o tempo para treinar o máximo possível seu controle de chacra os técnicas leves de Taijutso, e Genjutso que haviam desenvolvido ao longo de seus treinamentos juntos, e algumas estratégias antes de dormir sobre o que conheciam de seus companheiros e o que haviam podido ver sobre os outros adversários que poderiam enfrentar.

O grande dia chegou e todos estavam novamente reunidos no salão, no centro da construção, onde agora se podia ver um ringue e um telão (parecido ao que havia na grande torre durante a prova chunin da aldeia da folha).

- Agora serão sorteadas as duplas para lutar, espero que todos estejam preparados.

O telão começou a piscar e logo surgiu a primeira dupla.

1-Rock Lee e um ninja da nevoa.

2-Naruto e um ninja da grama grandalhão e de olhar durou que já havia feito muitos tremerem depois de vê-lo.

3-Sakura e um dos ninjas do país na neve.

4-Ino e o outro do país da neve.

5-Shino e um ninja da areia.

6-Kiba e o outro da aldeia da nevoa.

7-Neji e outro ninja da areia.

8-Tenten contra Hinata.

9-Sasuke contra outro da aldeia da areia.

10-Chouchi contra o outro ninja da grama.

As lutas foram emocionantes e a superioridade dos ninjas da aldeia da folha mais uma vez ficou em destaque. As lutas mais rápidas foram as de Sakura e Ino que pegaram os dois ninjas do país da neve que não estavam de todo recuperados e não foram pareis para o treinamento e a competitividade das duas que com um potente, rápido e único soco ao estilo Tsunade deixaram os dois completamente inconscientes e deixaram também duas pequenas crateras nas paredes onde os mesmos haviam sido lançados . Naruto também surpreendeu, vencendo o ninja da grama não só com rapidez mais mostrando que o brincalhão havia amadurecido usando de estratégias, e um dos golpes de Taijutso, que havia desenvolvido junto com Hinata, em que ele diminuía se aproveitando da velocidade adquiria durante os treinamentos com pesos, e que havia reduzido antes da luta sem que ninguém tivesse visto, utilizando mais dois clones, enviou ao adversário uma sucessão de socos e pontapés que sem que os outros notassem possuía alguns golpes que iam dirigido, a vários pontos de pressão que Hinata o havia ensinado e que paralisaram o ninja da grama por alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para que Naruto lhe desse um soco na barriga ao estilo Tsunade que o deixou inconsciente. E ao mesmo tempo sem mostrar o seu real potencial, terminando a luta como se não tivesse gastado uma gota de chacra.

Mais a luta mais surpreendente foi à luta entre Tentem e Hinata, onde a Hyuuga mostrou que não era mais tão insignificante quanto eles pensavam e mesmo não sendo uma luta fácil conseguiu vencer Tentem, com uma técnica um pouco parecida a utilizada pelo Uzumak, utilizando pontos de pressão e de Tenketsus com a ajuda do chacra de vento que treinou com Naruto apesar de não ser seu elemento principal, e assim não precisando necessariamente ficar tão próxima a Tentem que esta acostumada a lutar com Neji, e sabia sobre a técnica do Clã Hyuuga, quando ninguém esperava caiu sem chacra pra sem poder enviar mais armas as quais Hinata também havia esquivado muito bem, e assim como Naruto, terminou a luta sem mostrar tudo o que podia fazer.

Após as lutas terem acabado um novo sorteio foi feito para definir os combatentes que lutariam ao final do mês na arena da aldeia da areia. E esses foram:

Sasuke X Neji.

Sakura X Ino.

Hinata X Kiba.

Naruto X Rock Lee.

Shino X Chouchi.

O mês passou e todos se prepararam o máximo possível. Naruto e Hinata continuaram treinando escondidos e se preparando psicologicamente para se eles eventualmente tivessem de lutar entre si.

O dia chegou e a hokages da Folha e o conselheiro principal da aldeia da areia estavam reunidos, junto com um grande número de espectadores e pessoas importantes para assistir aos combates.

Na primeira luta que mostrou bem a força dos dois grandes clãs da aldeia da folha, o ultimo golpe dado foi o que definiu uma luta cheia de golpes poderosos, e estratégias surpreendentes dando a vitoria a um Sasuke extremamente cansado e esgotado de chacra que desmaiou logo após ter sido decretada sua vitoria.

Quanto à segunda depois de uma longa batalha que deixou o campo de batalha extremamente danificado, a resistência foi o que decretou a vitoria a uma Sakura que assim como Sasuke venceu no ultimo golpe desmaiando logo em seguida o anuncio da vitoria.

A terceira luta mais uma vez mostrou que Hinata não era a mesma menina de antes e apesar de terminar a luta extremamente cansada pois tinha de esquivar de Kiba e Akamaru o tempo todo, aproveitava os momentos em que os mesmos passavam próximos a ela para utilizar uma técnica semelhante a utilizada na luta com Tentem mais também aproveitava suas paradas para utilizar a nova velocidade adquirida e a força para lhes dar socos potentes, que derrubaram primeiro Akamaru para que o mesmo não pudesse usar a marcação dinâmica, e por fim deixa Kiba sem poder utilizar chacra além de alguns belos machucados causados por seus socos, e conseguiu uma vitória sem sombra de duvidas de quem tinha a superioridade de habilidades e força.

Naruto também mostrou que não havia vindo para perder e apesar da luta difícil, pela grande velocidade de Lee que o forçou a desativar todos os seus pesos para ganhar velocidade, além de atingi-lo em pontos de pressão, quando conseguiu diminuir a velocidade de Lee o prendeu em uma técnica de Terra que Kakashi os havia ensinado (aquela que ele usou em Sasuke no exame pra Genin em que o mesmo ficou enterrado até o pescoço), dando lhe um soco na cabeça que o deixou inconsciente, mostrou que seu sonho de se tornar o hokage mais forte da historia poderia não ser tão impossível assim.

A ultima luta foi no mínimo interessante, mais no final após usar um inseto com um veneno que fazia o adversário dormir, Shino conseguiu a vitoria após passar metade da luta correndo de um grande rolo compressor que o seguia para todo lado.

Depois de uma reunião a portas fechadas entre a hokage e os conselheiros da areia os chunins foram anunciados.

- Agora dêem um passo à frente os nomes que anunciaremos e recebam o colete Chunim que passaram a usar a partir de hoje.

- Naruto, que mostrou confiança e seriedade derrotando seu inimigo sem precisar usar de crueldade e sabendo atacar e contra atacar nos momentos certos.- o mesmo deu um grande pulo de alegria mais logo ficou serio e foi pegar seu colete.

- Hinata, que apesar de demonstrar superioridade na luta, não subestimou seu adversário, e esperou a hora certa para dar o golpe final.

- E Shino, que mesmo em uma situação difícil arquitetou bem seu plano de ataque e quando o adversário pensou que o havia encurralado, deu o golpe de misericórdia.

Ao final do anuncio Naruto e Hinata estavam tão felizes que se abraçaram e começaram a pular ( a convivência entre os dois fez com que a mesma adquirisse algumas manias de Naruto), se afastando logo em seguida completamente vermelhos e nervosos pelo que haviam feito, atraindo a risada de todos, que logo após as comemorações e uma merecida noite de sono voltaram para a aldeia.


	10. Declaração

DESCULPEM A DEMORA MAIS TIVES PROBLEMAS COM A CONECÇÃO E NÃO DEU PRA POSTAR ANTES, MAIS SEM MAIS DELONGAS O EPISODIO.

* * *

Desde que haviam conseguido ascender a o posto de Chunim não encontravam tempo pra nada. A aldeia estava recebendo inúmeras missões e todos os ninjas estavam ocupados. Naruto e Hinata mau se viam, apenas em ocasiões em que coincidiam na sala da Hokage para receber ou reportar missões realizadas.

Hinata sentia falta de seus momentos a sós com seu amor, e Naruto não conseguia entender mais morria de saudades de Hinata. Ele os justificava dizendo que sentia falta dos treinos, mais não conseguia deixar de pensar em que gostaria de voltar a ver o sorriso de Hinata quando ele contava uma piada ou fazia algo engraçado, sentia falta até mesmo dos momentos em que ficavam calados.

Por isso, mesmo extremamente cansados das missões, e de um mês e meio sem poderem se encontrar, decidiram marcar um encontro em sua clareira de sempre.

* * *

Hinata estava com a perna direita doendo um pouco, e Naruto tinha uma pequena torção no braço esquerdo, por isso decidiram para não perder a pratica fazer um treinamento bem leve para mostrarem um ao outro como estavam fisicamente. Trocavam alguns golpes de taijutso, quando Hinata esbarrou em uma pedra que apesar de não ser grande a desequilibrou por causa da perna machucada no momento em que lançava um soco na direção de Naruto. O mesmo tanto pelo susto como pela tentativa de segura-la perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para traz levando Hinata consigo, e a mesma caiu completamente encima dele, e com a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, e assim ficaram por algum tempo devido à falta de ar gerada pela queda.

Hinata estava, apesar de envergonhada, bastante cômoda em sua posição e a verdade é que, se lhe dessem uma escolha optaria por permanecer assim para sempre. Mais sabia que seu desejo era impossível por isso decidiu a contra gosto que era o momento de se levantar antes que Naruto pensasse mal dela, e isso era a ultima coisa que queria. Começava a se levantar quando por acidente se apoiou no braço machucado de Naruto que instintivamente o afastou ocasionando novamente a queda de Hinata que dessa vez caiu com o rosto encima do de Naruto. Com seus lábios a poucos milímetros de se tocarem, e com os olhos bem abertos se encaravam sentindo nos lábios o ar quente de suas respirações, e em um ato totalmente impensado realizado por Hinata, que acabou com a distancia que os separava, tocaram seus lábios. Primeiro sem reação timidamente, então gradativamente começaram a os mover iniciando um beijo tímido, que foi se intensificando à medida que os dois fechavam os olhos e se entregavam aquela caricia singela. Antes que percebesse se beijavam abertamente como se nada ao seu redor existisse a não ser um ao outro, aproveitando o doce sabor dos lábios do outro. Mais tudo que é bom dura pouco e tiveram que se separar a contra gosto para adquirir o tão necessário oxigênio, e gradativamente começaram a abrir os olhos mergulhando nas piscinas dos olhos do outro, totalmente alheios ao que acontecia a sua volta. Foi quando um trovão pode ser ouvido ao longe e Hinata despertou e percebeu o que havia feito, e sem explicação, tomada pela vergonha levantou-se apressada e saio correndo em direção a sua casa. Naruro que ainda estava sob a nevoa do momento não pode fazer nada quando conseguiu ficar de pé, Hinata já havia desaparecido. Ficou parado tentando resolver a confusão em que se encontrava, não só tentando entender seus atos, mais o motivo pelo qual seu coração batia disparado no peito ao mesmo tempo uma enorme tristeza por Hinata sair correndo.

* * *

Assim se passou mais duas semanas em que Hinata evitava a todo custo à presença de Naruto, e o mesmo apesar de triste por se sentir desprezado, não conseguia parar de recordar o beijo que trocaram , e de pensar constantemente em Hinata. Lembrando de seu sorriso e ansiando quase que desesperadamente sua mera presença, e uma oportunidade de repetir o beijo do qual já havia percebido ficou dependente.

Ao final da segunda semana após uma profunda análise de seus sentimentos conseguiu com alivio resolver o quebra cabeças que se formou em sua cabeça desde o dia do beijo, e que mau o deixava dormir a noite. Estava apaixonada, perdidamente e irremediavelmente apaixonado pela Hyuuga, só pensar nela já fazia seu coração bater mais forte e o que sentia por ela nem de perto poderia se comparar ao que um dia sentiu por Sakura, era quase como comparar uma formiga a um elefante.

Na noite em que enfim resolveu o dilema sonhou-se adulto, casado com Hinata e pai de um pequeno casal de crianças que misturavam entre si os traços dos pais, e era imensamente feliz. E resolveu após despertar que faria esse sonhou realidade custe o que custasse conquistaria o coração de Hinata para si. Sabia que ela não lhe era indiferente, pois havia começado o beijo e suspeitava que o evitasse por vergonha do que havia feito.

* * *

Assim depois de um pequeno planejamento e algumas investigações três dias depois estava enfrente a mansão Hyuga com um pergaminho marcado com o selo da hokage e a historia de que era uma missão importante e que não só deveria entregá-la pessoalmente a Hinata, como esperar pela resposta da mesma. E assim foi conduzido a uma sala enquanto um guarda foi chamar a ninja.

Quando a mesma chegou ficou extremamente vermelha ao se encontrar na presença do loiro, mais acima de sua vergonha estava o dever para com a aldeia e se ele trazia uma missão por parte da hokage teria de recebê-lo.

Levou a biblioteca que no momento estava desocupada e fechou a porta após pedir ao guarda para que não fossem interrompidos, ativando um selo de silencio que havia no cômodo que era normalmente usado por seu pai, que havia saído no momento, e sentou-se indicando que Naruto fizesse o mesmo.

- Naru...to –kum qual eee a menn...sagem – perguntou com a cabeça baixa temendo voltar a fugir se olhasse o loiro em frente.

- Na verdade não tem mensagem, eu falsifiquei pra poder ter um motivo de falar com você, tem me evitado há dias eu não sabia mais o que fazer- disse Naruto notando o rosto surpreso de Hinata que havia se erguido para fita-lo ao ouvir sua confissão, e não pode deixar de sentir o coração acelerar ao poder ver seu rosto novamente.

- Mais..co..mo ..por..que –balbuciava uma confusa Hinata.

- Porque eu estava desesperado, não sabia mais o que fazer-dizia Naruto puxando os cabelos para demonstrar seu ponto- desde aquele dia em que a gente se beijou você não que ficar nem no mesmo cômodo que eu, parece que eu tenho uma prega contagiosa.

- Eu..não queria ééé..que eu ...-

- Eu sei você ficou com vergonha - dizia um Naruto com expressão mais calma –mais isso não muda o fato. Mais tenho que admitir que esse tempo afastado me fez pensar e eu percebi um coisa Hinata – Disse Naruto se aproximando de Hinata, se ajoelhando a seus pês e pegando em suas mãos – esse tempo que nos passamos juntos treinando me fizeram ver a pessoa super especial que é você, tão linda por dentro e por fora, o que tenho de reconhecer você é linda, mais a companheira, amiga fiel, e com um caráter forte, e força de vontade para enfrentar todos os desafios que aparecerem. E foi essa Hinata que sem nem sequer perceber ou tentar roubou meu coração e a verdade é que não tenho intenção de mudar isso, eu te amo e se depender de mim quero passar a minha vida toda com você. Não sei se você sente o mesmo e nem exijo isso sei que não sou muita coisa mais ...

Foi interrompido por um arrebato de felicidade de Hinata que o beijou, enlaçando seus braços em seu pescoço o puxando para si. Beijo esse que ele respondeu com todo gosto ansiando se afogar na doçura dos lábios da Hyuga. Quando se separaram Hinata disse:

- Eu também te amo... muito e nunca volte a dizer que você não é muito coisa porque...você é, é uma pessoa muito especial... e sempre vai ser – disse com um imenso sorriso pintado nos lábios. E para coroar o momento Naruto voltou a tomar seus lábios em um doce beijo.

- Hinata eu... queria pedir ...é .. se é que você..quer...serminhanamorada- falou rapidamente Naruto ganhando uma gargalhada de Hinata que depois de dar-lhe um selinho para tirar o bico que Naruto havia feito respondeu.

- Claro que sim ... não sei ..porque você ain...da per..gunta – respondeu uma Hinata vermelha mais imensamente feliz, recebendo uma coleção de selinhos de Naruto.

Continua...

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado do episodio, comentem e façam uma autora feliz, pois gostaria muito de saber o que vocês estão achando, e dicas se ou reclamações são sempre bem vindas.

Tchau...e até o proximo episodio.


	11. Problemas

Ainda se beijavam quando ouviram uma batida na porta e a voz do pai de Hinata que perguntava se podia entrar. Os dois se separaram no susto e Naruto se levantou enquanto Hinata dizia que seu pai esperasse mais um pouco. Eles combinaram de se encontrar dali a uma hora em seu lugar de treinamento para conversar melhor, enquanto Naruto se levantava e se dirigia a porta com expressão seria pois não queria confusão com o pai de Hinata.

Ao abrir a porta fez uma pequena reverencia e saio, enquanto o mesmo entrava na sala e se aproximava de Hinata com expressão severa.

- O que esse moleque fazia aqui com você trancado.

- Eee..le veio..veio...- então ela vio o pergaminho que ele havia deixado sobre a mesa de centro e lembrou a desculpa que o mesmo havia inventado para entrar – me...avisar de uma missão de ...ultima hora...que apareceu-respondeu Hinata aliviada por encontrar uma resposta.

- Espero que esteja falando a verdade não quero você andando com esse moleque.

-Mas por...por...que..- perguntou uma pálida Hinata.

- Não me pergunte o porque, você deveria saber, é uma Hyuuga e não quero você se misturando com essa corja. Esse moleque é um desordeiro, que só causou problemas desde que nasceu, não tem nada e ainda vive de favor naquele apartamento na cidade graças a bondade do antigo Hokage, não sei como conseguiu se quer entrar na academia ninja quanto mais chegar a chunim, ele não sabe sequer se vestir direito e não tem se quer o sangue de um clã poderoso ou respeitável como o Uchiha para passar para os descendentes, e só um imprestável, inútil e não quero saber de você andando com esse moleque.- encerrou seu discurso não dando oportunidade de Hinata se quer abrir a boca e dando meia volta saio da sala. O que nenhum dos dois sabia é que Naruto havia regressado para resgatar o pergaminho, porque não queria que a hokage descobrisse que ele falsificou o selo, mais depois de ouvir o que havia dito o pai de Hinata apenas deu meia volta e saio correndo, antes que o mesmo que alguém o visse.

* * *

Hinata mesmo abalada não queria deixar Naruto esperando e na hora marcada se dirigiu ao campo de treinamento. Ao chegar o encontrou sentado contra uma arvore com a cabeça abaixada e sentiu um aperto no coração correndo abaixou-se próxima a ele e perguntou o que estava acontecendo, ele apenas se levantou e se afastou ficando de costas para ela mais ainda com a cabeça baixa antes de falar.

- Eu sei que você pediu para eu não dizer mais isso, mais seu pai esta certo, eu vivo de favor na vila, nada do que eu tenho consegui por mim mesmo. Até pra entrar na academia ninja foi por uma permissão especial do hokage. Eu não mereço você. Mais eu quero pedir pra você me esperar- disse olhando para Hinata com um olhar decidido- eu sei que o meu sonho sempre foi ser hokage, mais ele mudou, agora o que eu quero é ser digno de você e eu vou fazer de tudo pra conseguir, vou treinar o maximo possível, e vou fazer de tudo pra que o meu nome seja tão importante que ninguém vai poder falar nada quando nos virem juntos- disse dessa vez segurando as mãos de Hinata.

- Eu não aceito – falou uma seria Hinata- quando você vai entender que eu não ligo de onde você veio, se você não tem um clã ou se mora de favor eu vou pra debaixo da ponte feliz se estiver com você, se o problema é meu pai eu me entendo com ele eu já cansei de ficar tremendo de medo de toda vez que ele levanta a voz, eu sou uma ninja e não vou admitir que ele destrua o que eu mais desejei durante anos, e se for pra largar o clã eu não ligo, eles nunca ligaram ou se preocuparam por mim, não tenho motivos para respeita-los, quando você vai entender isso – encerrou uma Hinata com os olhos brilhando enquanto continha as lagrimas que ameaçavam sair.

- Hinata eu...eu ..- foi calado mais uma vez por um beijo de Hinata – eu tenho uma idéia não me leve a mau, mais... e se ... nos namorássemos escondidos...digo eu sei que não é certo mais eu não quero ficar longe de você...e..- foi calado por um beijo de Hinata.

- Eu não sei se é errado mais eu não ligo eu só quero ficar com você.- falou Hinata para logo em seguida voltar a abraçar e beijar Naruto.

E assim ficaram decididos, transformando os treinos em encontros a partir daquele dia.

* * *

Eu sei que está curto mais afinal este é o complemento do episodio anterior, espero que tenho gostado e acima de tudo, espero suas opiniões, comentarios e conselhos para tornar essa historia cada vez melhor.

Tchau... e até o proximo episodio.


	12. Chapter 12

Antes de mais nada desculpem mais este não é um novo capítulo.

Gostaria de lhes pedir desculpas pela demora, e agradecer os reviews que tenho recebido, e é por eles que lhes escrevo dando explicações.

A algum tempo tive problemas com o PC o todos os episódios que já havia escrito, 17 capítulos, foram apagados alem de outras historias que havia iniciado, junto a este fato iniciei meu ultimo ano de universidade e o tcc, o que ocupou todo o tempo que tinha para escrever.

Mais ainda não desisti dessa historia e assim que passar minha formatura tenho a intenção de termina-la, assim como, se for possível escrever as outras que tenho em mente. Por isso desde já lhes peço desculpa pelo tempo que ainda terão de esperar mais assim que possível espero estar de volta plenamente ao fanfiction.

Ass.: Rakane Uzumake


End file.
